finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathbringer
The Deathbringer , also known as Black Sword or simply Black, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy games. It is usually a sword of Dark power, which can also have the ability to instantly kill a foe. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Deathbringer can be obtained in the ''Dawn of Souls and following remakes as a drop from Black Knight. It can be used as an item to cast the spell Death, and grants 33 Attack, 20 Accuracy, and +5 to Strength, Stamina, Agility, and Intelligence. It can be used by the Red Wizard, and is found in the Lifespring Grotto. ''Final Fantasy IV The Deathbringer, originally called Black in the first US SNES release, is the strongest dark sword and has a chance to instantly KO some enemies. Cecil receives this weapon from the King of Fabul after the party's failed attempt at protecting the Wind Crystal from Golbez. It has an Attack of 30 and Accuracy of 40, and grants +5 to Strength, Stamina, Agility, and Intelligence, and -5 to Spirit. This weapon is metallic. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 30 with an accuracy of 95 with the same properties as the 2D versions. Dark Knight Cecil can equip this sword, and if Golbez is hacked into the party, he'll be able to equip it as well. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Deathbringer is a dummied-out weapon from ''Final Fantasy IV Advance that is still available for use via hacking, and could have been equipped by Dark Kain. ''Final Fantasy X Any of Tidus's sword can be named Deathbringer if it has Deathtouch as its dominant ability. Deathtouch can be customized onto a weapon with x30 Farplane Shadow. Final Fantasy XI The Deathbringer is an optional upgrade of the Chaosbringer used to unlock the Dark Knight job. By killing an additional 100 enemies with the Chaosbringer, and then bringing it to a pond in Gusgen Mines, the weapon is transformed into the Deathbringer, a fairly powerful low-level greatsword for Dark Knights. Final Fantasy XII The Deathbringer is the third-strongest one-handed sword, being trumped by Durandal and Stoneblade. It has an attack power of 90, and can be equipped by any character who has unlocked the "Swords 6" license for 60 LP. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. It can be bought at Balfonheim Port for 16,000 gil and it has a 10% chance of instantly killing the target on hit. It can also be stolen from the rare game Ithuno in Barheim Passage, making this weapon notable, as the Barheim Passage can be accessed fairly early on, and the Deathbringer is notably more powerful than any other weapon the player has access to at this point. The Ithuno also respawns, making it possible to obtain more than one Deathbringer early on. Alternatively, it can be found in the Feywood and Subterra section at the Pharos in a randomly spawning treasure chest. It is also available as a Bazaar item by selling Dark Crystal x10, Demon Tail x7 and Solid Horn x4. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version it can be used by the Knight. ''Final Fantasy XIV Deathbringer is a level 60 Dark Knight weapon with an item level of 210, and is the upgraded version of the Antiquated Deathbringer purchased with Allagan Tomestones of Esoterics. It has a physical damage rating of 76, auto-attack damage of 74.98 and auto-attack delay of 2.96. It provides the bonuses Strength +109, Vitality +115, Critical Hit Rate +71 and Skill Speed +102. Final Fantasy Tactics The Deathbringer can inflict Doom upon hitting. Like all fell swords, it is exclusive to the Dark Knight job. It can be obtained via the Rendezvous in the PSP version and bought from an outfitters after beating the game once on the mobile version. It has an Attack power of 20. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Deathbringer is a weapon for Clavats. Its bonus ability when combined is to regenerate MP time by time per attacking the monster. Its counterpart is the Excalibur. It gives +170 Attack, and can be made with the Underworld Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Dimensions Deathbringer has 84 Attack Power, 20 Hit Rate, is Dark-elemental, and provides Attack +3. As a dark sword it can be equipped by Jobless and Dark Knights. It is found in Lufenia Ruins or bought from Braska for 14800g. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Deathbringer is a level 92 weapon exclusive to Gabranth, which provides +63 ATK and increases EX Mode duration by 30%. It can be traded for at the shop for 29,570 gil, a Demonsbane, Goddess's Magicite x5, and Time Crystal x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Deathbringer returns as a level 90 exclusive weapon for Gabranth that provides +63 Attack and +15% EX Mode Duration. It can be obtained by trading 158,000 gil, Demonsbane, Electrum, and Warrior's Dream x5. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Deathbringer grants +6 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy The Deathbringer has 5 more damage and Break Power and Magic than the Blank Blade, and additionally has two stars more Crit Chance in it's first form. Other appearances Seiken Densetsu 3 The Deathbringer appears as the ultimate Sword weapon for Duran should he take the Dark most path of the Gladiator Class, the Duelist. Its appearance is that of a ragged haphazard polished slate blade, its handle a twisted bone spiral hilt with a horned goat's skull facing the user as a handguard, and fit into its handle with a flesh and sinew like accented collar langet. Gallery FF1-GBA-Deathbringer.png|Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Deathbringer.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF4-Deathbringer-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Deathbringer.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFX_Weapon - Sword 3.png|Final Fantasy X. FFXI Great Sword 1A.png|Final Fantasy XI. XI deathbringer.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy XI. FFT Deathbringer.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Deathbringer.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. FFAB Deathbringer FFXII SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Deathbringer FFX CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFX. Deathbringer ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Deathbringer FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Deathbringer.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Avatar Deathbringer.png|Square Enix Members avatar. it:Nekrosys Category:Dark Swords Category:Swords